


【mob和】Pleasure Garden I（R）

by Linyi01



Series: pleasure garden [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01
Summary: - 雷- 三观推倒重建- 亲爹向- 和皮皮的联文





	【mob和】Pleasure Garden I（R）

 

这是我为小和精心设计的房间，是他专属的游乐园。

 

 

###  **I. 旋转木马**

 

只要推开房门，就能看到左手边制作精美的木质小马。这是几年前我和小和最喜欢的玩具。

 

只要小和坐上去，马鞍中间就会伸出一根硅胶制的假阳具。阳具进到小和的小花里之后，小和就可以抓着缰绳，自己调整角度和力道了。当然，小马也会往上升，小和的腿够不到地。小马会像真正骑马一样，上下伏动，所以阳具也会一深一浅地在小和体内抽插。

 

小和向我抱怨小马太高，他害怕摔下来，但阳具插在体内，他根本没办法移动，更不用说从小马上掉下来。何况我在小马周围都垫上了软软的地毯，摔下来也不会疼。

 

我喜欢让小和骑上去，然后让他趴在小马身上，抱着马头，他的小小和只能在冰凉的皮质马鞍上摩擦，好在马鞍很是粗糙，能给他带来快感。

他总会下意识夹紧双腿，小马肚子被夹得越紧，阳具也就进的越深。他不喜欢那样，总是可怜兮兮地努力分开腿。于是他的重心更加不稳了，只能紧紧抱着马头。向下俯的姿势阳具更容易刺激到敏感处。

 

每次小和被操射了，阳具就会收回去，等到他的呼吸恢复了，阳具又会插进没有并拢的小洞里。如此反复，小和总是爽得求饶。喊着papa，说着不行了小和要被操坏了之类挑起我欲望的话。

 

值得一提的是，小马的阳具可以更换，而且小和坐上去之前看不到今天要吃进什么样的棒棒。我喜欢让小和猜今天的棒棒有多粗，是什么形状的。papa的好孩子小和可以准确分辨出棒棒比papa的粗还是细，上面有凸点还是螺旋纹。

 

只不过小和最近总是涨奶，小马没办法顾及他的胸部，把他抱上小马时他总要让我先吸吸奶，奶水流出来一些他就舒服多了。

 

小马的观赏性很强，我可以坐在不远的沙发上操控小马的深度、速度和角度。有时是在小和背后，看他游刃有余时我就会改变操干的频率，没有好好控制小马的小和就会惊慌得和我道歉，说“papa…啊…对不起……嗯啊！” 有时在他面前，尤其是问他今天的棒棒是什么样的时候，如果他不确定粗细的话，我就把我的棒棒给他吃，让他想想papa的尺寸。如果还是说错了，惩罚就要留给跷跷板了。

 


End file.
